Twins meets Mikos
by bleeding heart in the fire
Summary: What ifs…It was Amiboshi who found Miaka at the first time she’s been in Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. Miaka and Yui were separated at their first time. Yui was the third to become miko and it was Suboshi she’d grew fond of, not Tamahome or Nakago. AM bits of SY


A/n: Hello people, I am back with my second Fushigi Yuugi fic. The other one, as some people would know, is the Genbu fic I am still currently updating. Well, anyway this story just popped into my mind one day and I decided to type it up. Hope you all like it.

Summary: What ifs…It was Amiboshi who found Miaka at the first time she's been in Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. Miaka and Yui were separated at their first time. Yui was the third to become miko and it was Suboshi she'd grew fond of and not Tamahome (or Nakago I may add). Pairings: Amiboshi/Miaka Suboshi/Yui

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, Yuu Watase does.

"words"

'thought'

(comments by me)

Twins meets Mikos

Chapter 1: The red book

"Ne Yui, have you finished working on our research essay for history?" Miaka asked during lunch time.

"Hmmm…no…but actually…I'm planning to do it this lunch after I finish eating…" Yui said.

"Can I come with you then? So you can help me finish it too?" Miaka asked.

"Ii yo…ja ikkou ka?" Yui said standing up.

"Eh! Yui-chan hayasugi!" Miaka exclaimed.

"Iya! Jodan-jodan!" Yui laughed and sat down beside Miaka again.

* * *

A few minutes later, Yui and Miaka made their way to the library and the two of them dropped their things at a table and then afterwards, went the opposite directions to look for reference books that will help them. 

Miaka was grabbing a couple of encyclopedias and while she was doing that, a thin red book fell behind it. Miara bent down to pick it up as she slowly read the front cover.

"…Shi Jin…Ten—"

"Miaka!" she hear Yui suddenly calling her.

"Ah, un! Ima kuru!" Miaka said placing the red book on top of the encyclopedias and running back to their table where Yui was waiting for her.

"Miaka, I found it. Come on let's start." Yui said dropping a pile of books in front of them.

"Sonna, ippai aru no!" Miaka said her eyes widening.

"No, it's just a whole set of volumes that explains a lot of stuff about our research work…" Yui said.

"Oh…what a relief…" Miaka said sighing.

"What about those? What are they?" Yui asked pointing at the couple of encyclopedias together with the red book Miaka brought.

"Ah, sou da. Kore mitte, Yui-chan." Miaka said taking the red book and showing the book to her.

"Shi…Jin…Ten Chi…Sho?" Yui read with a puzzled expression.

The bell rang echoingly that moment which ended their conversation.

"Oh no!" Yui said.

"Let's just check them out." Miaka said grabbing the Shi Jin ten Chi Sho and the other encyclopedias.

"No, no no no no no! We can't! These are reference books! We can't check them out. Come on, let's just return them back quickly. We'll just make our research on the internet." Yui said taking back the encyclopedias from Miaka.

"I'm going to check this out though…" Miaka said holding up the Shi Jin ten Chi Sho.

"Yeah, ok. Let's go now." Yui said.

Miaka walked to the counter where the checking out of books was. She places the book on the counter but the librarian just looked at her confusingly.

"What is it you want, Yuuki-san?" the librarian asked.

"I want to check this book out." Miaka said.

"I cannot check that out miss. That is not a library property. Maybe it's your friend's." the librarian said.

"Oh, y-yeah…must be…Yui's book…" Miaka said and hurried outside where Yui was waiting.

"You checked it out already?" Yui asked seeing that the librarian didn't even take the book for a minute awhile ago.

"No…she said it was not library property…and she said that maybe it's yours…" Miaka replied.

"…weird………well…anyway let's get back to our class. We'll deal with it later." Yui said putting the book inside Miaka's bag.

* * *

That night, Yui came over Miaka's house and together they worked on their research. 

"By the way Miaka, where's the book you found during lunch? It looks really mysterious and interesting to me…" Yui said looking around to see where it was.

"Oh…it's here." Miaka said pulling the book out of one of her drawers.

Yui and Miaka opened the book and began to read the first writings in the book when suddenly, a light glowed brightly around the book and them, and in another minute, they disappeared.

"Kyaa!" Miaka screamed.

Miaka searched for Yui's hand and took hold of it, but a strong wind came brushing past the two of them which caused their hands to let go of each other.

"Miaka----!" Yui shouted.

"Yui---!"Miaka yelled.

* * *

At Miaka's… 

Miaka woke up at a dry ground as the rays of the sun hit her. She immediately looked around for any sight of Yui, but she only saw dry ground everywhere.

She stood up to look for any sign to find out where she might be, but all she saw was the ground and a fog of dust that was slowly approaching her.

It was only a fog of dust at first but it was too late for her to run, when she saw it was a gang of bandits.

"Oretachi to isshou da na, onna."

"Eh! Dare!" Miaka asked with frightened-ness laced in her voice.

A couple of them grabbed her wrists and tied them up, same with her ankles. She resisted them but they were too strong for her so it was no use.

"Ch-chotto hanashite yo! Dare nanda yo anatatachi?" Miaka asked trying to wriggle away from their grasp.

"Damatte kure onna!" One of them hollered at her.

Then, all of a sudden, she heard a music being played by a flute and to her surprise, the bandits moved away from her covering their ears hardly, as if the music was killing them. The ropes tied around her wrists and ankles suddenly loosened and the bandits quickly left her.

She removed the ropes away from her quickly and looked around to where the music came from. A guy with a band on his forehead and flute on his hand appeared beside her and helped her up.

"A-arigato gozaimasu…" Miaka said taking his hand he offered to her.

"You're not from here, am I right? Where do you live, I'll help you find your way there…Is it Sairo? Hokkan?" the guy asked.

"…Sairo…? Hokkan…? Where is that? I haven't heard of them before…I live in Tokyo…Japan…please tell me how to get there…I'm lost!" Miaka said.

"…To-to-tokyo? Japan?…There's no such place like that here…Where's that?" the guy asked.

"EH! Sonna!" Miaka said worriedly.

"Hmm…come…stay with us for awhile while you try to find a way to return to the place you said." The guy said pulling her hand and started to walk towards south.

"A…arigato…" Miaka said.

"Don't mind it." The guy said.

* * *

At Yui… 

Yui woke up at a large bed inside a large room and saw a guy with a band on his forehead, sitting beside her.

"Eh?…koko…wa…?" Yui asked.

"Kutou's palace, miko-sama. We've been waiting for you."

* * *

A/n: And the chapter ends here! Please read and review. Here are the translations for some Japanese dialogues…they're not exact but they will do. 

Translations:

"Ii yo…ja ikkou ka?" – "Ok…let's go?"

"Eh! Yui-chan hayasugi!" – "Eh! Yui too fast!"

"Iya! Jodan-jodan!" – "No! Just kidding!"

"Ah, un! Ima kuru!" – "Ah, ok! I'll come now!"

"Sonna, ippai aru no!" – "It's not possible, there's too many of them!"

"Ah, sou da. Kore mitte, Yui-chan." – "Ah, oh yeah. Look at this, Yui."

Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho – Book of the four gods of the Sky and Earth

"Oretachi to isshou da na, onna." – "You're coming with us, girl/woman."

"Eh! Dare!" – "Eh! Who's there!" (it's only who actually but I put in there to make the sentence clear k?)

"Ch-chotto hanashite yo! Dare nanda yo anatatachi?" – "W-wait, let go of me! Who're you lot anyway?" – (not exact but will do)

"Damatte kure onna!" – "Shut up woman!"

Arigato gozaimasu – thank you

Sairo – West country of Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho world

Hokkan – North country of Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho world

"EH! Sonna!" – "EH! That's not possible!" (not exact but will do)

"Eh?…koko…wa…?" – "Eh?…this place…is…?"

Kutou- East country of Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho

Miko- priestess

Sama- is a suffix used for a very polite addressing to someone.

A/n: If I forgot to translate anything, tell me. Please review. Updates are coming soon.

Lavender Wings


End file.
